Dragon Ball: Ultra Army
Dragon Ball Ultra Army is a 10-part fanfiction created by Frozarburst that takes place after Dragon Ball Super's Tournament of Power and Dragon Ball: Fighterz. It was made as part of a fan art challenge by Masakox, the voice actor for Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Abridged, where fans of the anime after watching episode 130 could submit their fan art of characters with the Ultra Instinct transformation, which gave Frozarburst the idea to make a squad of people with it rather than one. After making a poster for it, Frozar decided to make a story in the style of both Team Four Star and SSJ9K's abridged dubs and eventually ended up releasing it on June 11, 2018, receiving overwhelmingly positive praise and viewership for both it and Toon Wars. Currently, Frozar is developing a sequel miniseries titled "Dragon Ball: Rising," which will take place sometime after the events of Ultra Army but just before the new Dragon Ball: Broly film by Toei Animation. Plot After the events of the Tournament of Power arc, Goku and Vegeta continue to train to break through their limitations once more. While Vegeta has perfected his Ultra Blue technique, Goku still wants to achieve Ultra Instinct and beyond. However, they both realize their current training isn't getting them anywhere due to a lack of an actual challenge. To provide this, they come up with a way to train warriors from their universe and others to become as strong as they are so they can have a proper test that will give them the strength and power they desire. At first, Goku uses instant transmission to find and speak to Frieza about it since he was at the tournament as part of the team, but Frieza instead directs him over to Universe 6 as a suggestion. To begin, they select Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Korin, and Arale (her being used as backup) and get help from Whis and Vados to take them to an abandoned planet in Universe 6, followed by the other warriors summoned by Goku consisting of Bergamo, Hopp, Hit, Sorrel, Majora, 17, Mai, Caulifla, Kale, and the Supreme Kai. Gowasu films the whole event on a livestream for the multiverse to see via Godtube as everyone start placing their bets as to who will get Ultra Instinct or get stronger than Goku and Vegeta first. Meanwhile, Gohan continues to worry about the other universes after he fought and put them at risk of erasure to survive in the Tournament, feeling deeply sorry and ashamed of himself for fighting against them despite the stakes. He sets out to visit Universe 6 and 9 to see how they're doing and apologize for his universe, while out in space, Majin 21 and Future Gohan arrive to try and find another version of Broly who escaped from his timeline to the main one. Future Gohan leaves to a different timeline when he's summoned for an important task, but 21 stays behind to find Goku and Vegeta for help against Broly. Back with the warriors summoned by Goku, they're put up against he and Vegeta for a sparring match. In the middle of the fight, Goku almost achieves Ultra Instinct again after a fused Kefla attacked, but he loses it again when Hit intervenes. Hopp and Sorrel are trapped in Universe 6's Hyperbolic Time Chamber by accident when fighting Vegeta, and eventually Kefla defuses when she uses up her power. It seems as though Vegeta and Goku are winning against everyone but the others keep holding their own. However, Bergamo, after being defeated and humiliated multiple times in front of the Gods by Goku and other warriors, is too depressed and discouraged to fight, doubting his strength and abilities are enough. It was until Majora came to give him encouragement, stating that the two Saiyans were just like him at times but continued to fight and live to improve. And it was because of Bergamo that he showed care for more than just his universe and gave Universe 7 a reason to save everyone. Unfortunately, when Kale and Caulifla fail to block a massive Kamehameha from Goku in his strongest state, it accidentally collides with Majora, whose standing in the way of Bergamo, saving him. Goku tries to revive Majora, but to no avail. However, in a fit of rage, seeing what Majora did that saved his life, Bergamo gets his confidence back and the motivation to improve and fight for peace. This causes him to focus his power enough that he breaks his limiting shell and explodes into raw ki with Majora in hand before reforming with an unstable version of Ultra Instinct's God Ki achieved and repairing Majora's body with it. With the power proving too much for Bergamo's body to sustain, he instead disperses the ki across the field to the other fighters to give them an added boost in power before succumbing to the pain and falling unconscious. This gives everyone the motivation to exploit their newfound strength against Goku and Vegeta. But after a while, Frieza arrives with a new army and new technology that lets him travel across entire universes at great speed. He destroys the tower they're on to try and kill everyone, but the newly dubbed "Ultra Army" survive and fight off against the new Sorbet Striker division while Goku and Vegeta take on True Golden Frieza. Eventually, they succeed, but Frieza escapes in his fast 3rd form and the planet itself is suddenly blown up by Broly from a safe distance. In the midst of the carnage, back on Earth, 21, Goten, and Gohan visit Whis and Beerus when they're having tea with Bulma, Chi Chi, and Launch. 21 explains she was brought into another timeline after she sacrificed herself destroy her evil counterpart at the end of Fighterz thanks to King Yemma. This time, she succeeded at without the need for killing herself in the process and became a Time Patroller, though by now, she's become too frustrated with the Time Patrol's working conditions, rules, and missions. Since she and Gohan are going to the same place, they travel together to Universe 6 with help from Whis and Vados, only to come across the empty void of the planet the Ultra Army were standing on. Hopp and Sorrel instantly pop out of existence in front of the group after Sorrel managed to learn Instant Transmission while stuck in the Time Chamber for a few days. With Frieza's ship still intact and the Ultra Army inside with Frieza himself, they reunite and give Frieza the chance to explain himself. He's aware of what Goku and Vegeta's intentions are with the Ultra Army, which Gohan questions, to which Goku responds by accidentally spilling the beans about the purpose of training everyone, stating that they were meant to get stronger so the two of them could have a proper fight and improve themselves. Angered, members of the Ultra Army start brawling with the two saiyans and come close to crippling them. And despite Goku transforming into the mastered form of Ultra Instinct out of desperation, he is quickly brought back down to his base form with ease. Before they could continue the fight, 21 returns with Broly on her tail explaining how in his timeline he won against Goku before Comet Camori could collide with New Vegeta, escaping in the shuttle they would've used to leave the planet. He had since become a God of Destruction as replacement for Beerus, but he grew more and more bored over the years, prompting him to go to other universes to destroy their planets, which the Omni King didn't seem to mind since there was nothing to watch on Godtube. And although the Gods of Destruction and the Time Patrol stepped in to stop him, neither of them were ever successful. It was also due to the interference of the Time Patrol that Broly saw to traveling through time himself and getting to this point in search of greater power to leave the dimension of Dragon Ball itself and go to a better place. After telling this to everyone, he proposes that he'll leave peacefully and reward everyone if they can give him a proper challenge. Though Goku and Vegeta are too weak from their previous beat down to continue, Gohan comes up with a plan with the Ultra Army, Chi Chi, Bulma, Launch, and Goten to defeat Broly with every possible transformation. After a long fight, Broly is brought into his fullest potential and achieves a level of Ultra Instinct after absorbing the full power of a Spirit Bomb. Only to be defeated and brought into his base form when Arale is summoned by Goku and headbutts him. Though his plans to turn the Ultra Army against the Saiyans succeeded, Frieza's enemies were still alive and prepares to kill them, only for Chi Chi and Whis and Vados to send him to Hell with their staffs, not killing him but imprisoning him. After Broly is beaten, the Ultra Army realize that if it wasn't for Goku and Vegeta training them to improve from after the Tournament of Power, they would not have ever been this successful. They all reconcile and Broly uses the staff he got from Whis from his timeline to bring everyone backwards in time before Goku could summon the team. This leads to an encounter with all the Super Dragon Balls in place and Super Shenron already facing them. To reward everyone, Vegeta decides to wish for Universe 9 to be a better place and Broly uses the rest of the power from Whis' staff to tear open a warp tunnel to a place far outside of Dragon Ball's dimension and infinite timelines. He offers for anyone to come with him, and though Goku declines, the Ultra Army other than Tien, Korin, and Krillin exit with him. 21 and Arale enter in favor of sweets and getting away from the Time Patrol before the warp tunnel could close. All seems fine until it is revealed through the actual Supreme Kai and Bergamo that the Ultra Army were all clones wished by Goku with help from Whis and Vados that were spawned in case the real ones couldn't handle the training. Before being berated by Beerus, more and more versions of people from other timelines as a result of Broly's interference arrive, which Gohan believes his father and Vegeta can handle. Meanwhile in Hell, Frieza reunites with Cell and proposes to return to his fleet and start his new unknown plan, hinting at Dragon Ball Super: Broly. However, while in the underworld, Cell shows Frieza that the entirety of the realm is now ruled by the Evil 21 who plans on escaping back to the living in an uprising. Characters * Goku * Vegeta * Gohan * Bergamo (Ultra Army) * Broly * Majin 21 * Hopp * Sorrel * Majora * Hit * Mai * Korin * Krillin * Tien Shinhan * Supreme Kai (Ultra Army) * Supreme Kai * Bergamo * Gowasu * Chi Chi * Basil * Whis * Vados * Beerus * 17 * Videl * Goten * Trunks * Piccolo * Frieza * Cell * Evil 21 * Zarbon * General Blue * Recoome Time Placement This fanfiction, as stated before, takes place sometime after the Tournament of Power arc and Dragon Ball Fighterz but sometime before Dragon Ball Super: Broly and a few months before the sequel Dragon Ball: Rising. Since the story follows many changes in continuity by Frozarburst, Team Four Star, and SSJ9K, it's likely that it's in an abridged timeline parallel to the main one by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. However, its still possible to fit this and the sequel into the canon series. Reception At launch, Dragon Ball: Ultra Army became one of the most successful fanfictions Frozarburst had ever made, garnering over a thousand views in total on Fanfiction.net and Deviantart that continues to grow even after its release thanks to its humor combining styles of TFS, SSJ9K, and Frozarburst's own. Its fan art featuring the Ultra Army was featured on Masakox's fan art challenge for Episode 130 and appeared at the end of 131. It had also become the most reviewed, commented, and requested series to date for Frozar. By the end of Ultra Army's run, due to the story's success, a sequel series was in production around the same time as Magiswords: Echoes, which was concluding its run to make way for Toon Wars: The Final Days. Trivia * Unlike ''Toon Wars'', ''this story is completely unrelated to any of the other stories Frozarburst has made, and is incredibly self aware referencing marketing material and the creator, Akira Toriyama. * Like Toon Wars, there is no one main character. However, Bergamo is more developed since his appearance in the Tournament of Power, at first having self doubt after being defeated and humiliated twice but encouraged to move forward and improve thanks to motivation from Majora. Gohan is also given equal treatment feeling regret for fighting and humiliating other universes despite their goal to survive. * Toon Wars is referenced as a TV show Gohan watches in his free time, and a Magisword made of ki is spawned by Mai in reference to ''Mighty Magiswords. * According to Frozarburst, Gohan was written to be more like a superhero than a warrior wanting to fight * Originally, a full segment about the ending of the Future Trunks Saga was going to be posted to explain a minor detail in the story that hints at a much different outcome of the arc, but it was left unfinished. * On the Fanfiction.net version of Ultra Army, there is a spotlight chapter that worked to show Broly's past before appearing in the story and test a future style of character storytelling that would be made into Toon Wars: Shorts. * Although in canon Vegeta claims to seek to obtain a form stronger than Ultra Instinct, he does gain his own temporary variant of the form in Ultra Army. Ultra Blue also borrows the same power with more balanced force * It is not known where the Ultra Army had gone to at the end of the story. However, in the sequel, Dragon Ball: Rising, it is shown that the dimension they've moved to is an original setting created by Frozarburst that would later be reused for his original works. * The decision to have Launch return was in dedication to her obscurity following the end of the first original Dragon Ball series before Dragon Ball Z. * A different fan series known as Dragon Ball: Absalon was mentioned, also including a scene with Future Gohan before he travels to the timeline of the story. * Although Ultra Instinct was heavily used in light of the humor of the fanfiction, it is barely used again in Dragon Ball: Rising suggesting the users from Ultra Army had abandoned the idea to sustain it in favor of using their God Ki to make their own variants. * A character created by a meme during the Tournament of Power named El Hermano appears at the end of Ultra Army along with Future Trunks from his previous saga * The scene where Steve Rodgers is on a video in HIFL/Hell is a reference to the detention scene from ''Spiderman: Homecoming ''by Marvel Studios. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Ultra Army Category:Frozarburst